Universiteit van Amsterdam
The International Master in Audiovisual and Cinema Studies (IMACS) deals with the historical, theoretical, philosophical, aesthetical and political study of film and audiovisual culture in an interdisciplinary context. While students follow courses that address ongoing discussions in media studies at large (classical texts in media) they also have the possibility to deepen their interests for film and cinema within two courses that disclose ongoing issues and debates in the theory and history of visual culture such as “Film Theories and Film Practices” and “Media archeology” or to enlarge their interests for the field of television and cross media in the courses “Society and Infrastructure” or “Aesthetics and Practices”. Each year we also offer a wide range of research seminars led by prominent media scholars and researchers in the area of, for example, ethics, media ecology, cinematic cities, early film theory, fashion, design and costume, or the body. Next to these courses students could also actively engage in tutorials with instructors that are experts in their respective field of research. “Doing research” (in a solid, critical and self-reflexive manner) is definitely central to the program and will facilitate the completion of a thesis that, in an innovative and rigorous way, touches upon relevant aspects of film and visual culture. Also the Uva provides a very stimulating environment for conducting research and dialogues within academic contexts (e.g. attending conferences and workshops) or cultural platforms (e.g. Eye Institute, Sound and Vision). Programme * CC I: Classic Texts/Advanced Methods (18 EC) * Tutorial Media Studies (6 EC) (or 12 EC) : variable * Film Theories & Practices (6 EC) * Media Archaeology (6 EC) * Society and Infrastructure (6 EC) * Aesthetics and Practices (6 EC) * Film Research Seminar I and/or II (6 EC) : to be confirmed * Television Research Seminar I and/or II (6 EC) : to be confirmed For more information about the courses and the profile of the program you can check the course catalogue (http://coursecatalogue.uva.nl) or contact Dr. Marie-Aude Baronian : lousbaronian@uva.nl The academic calendar is available here. Application procedure To complete your application you need to fill out our official application form. You can find this on www.uva.nl/exchange-humanities under Application information. When you have completed the form, print it and have it signed by MA coordinator at your University. The incoming students are expected to take an English language test in order to consider their application valid. For any inquiry about the test, please write to international-fgw@uva.nl. Please enclose the following items with your application: * a passport-size picture; * a transcript in English. Including your courses, grades and credits. If your university cannot provide transcripts in English, please translate it yourself and send us the official transcript (in your own language) as well; * English language test certificate. Please send it to: Universiteit van Amsterdam Faculty of Humanities International Office Humanities Spuistraat 210 1012 VT Amsterdam The Netherlands The deadline for the first semester: May 15th 2014 Please contact the Humanities’ International office if you cannot meet this deadline. After application Once your application has been processed, we will send you more information on various practical and academic matters, such as accommodation, Dutch language courses and course registration. You will receive regular information letters similar to this one in order to keep you informed and up to date. Accommodation It is extremely difficult to find accommodation in Amsterdam. The University of Amsterdam collaborates with several housing corporations who have student flats for international students in various parts of Amsterdam. After you have been admitted, we will send you an email with a link for the online application for student housing. The student housing facilities of the UvA are limited, but if you apply on time it is quite certain you will get a room. More information on accommodation in Amsterdam can be found under: http://www.uva.nl/en/education/other-programmes/practical-matters About the University of Amsterdam A modern university with a rich history, the University of Amsterdam (UvA) traces its roots back to 1632, when the Golden Age school Athenaeum Illustre was established to train students in trade and philosophy. Today, with some 30,000 students, 5,000 staff and a budget of more than 600 million euros, it is one of the largest comprehensive universities in Europe. Teaching and research at the UvA are conducted at seven faculties: the Humanities, Social and Behavioural Sciences, Economics and Business, Law, Science, Medicine and Dentistry, with programmes offered in almost every field. Over time, the UvA has risen to international prominence as a research university, gaining an excellent reputation in both fundamental and socially relevant research. The UvA’s thriving doctoral programmes provide an excellent foundation for engaging in high-quality teaching and research. The UvA seeks to offer an inspiring international academic environment in which both staff and students can develop their talents optimally. Characterised by a critical, creative and international atmosphere, the UvA has a long tradition of open-mindedness and engagement with social issues, in keeping with the spirit of the city with which it is inextricably linked. The ‘Electronic Fact Book’ provides current and detailed facts and figures about the University. www.uva.nl/facts (English; http://www.uva.nl/en/about-the-uva/uva-profile/facts-and-figures) Faculty of Humanities: Excellence, innovation, integration The result of a merger between the Faculties of Arts, Philosophy and Theology in 1997, the Faculty of Humanities not only houses an assortment of established and respected disciplines, including Foreign Languages, Dutch Studies, History, Archaeology, Theatre Studies and Philosophy, but also such pioneering research fields as New Media, Digital Humanities, and Conservation and Restoration. In keeping with the traditions of a classically broad university, the Faculty offers a large variety of study programmes at a national level, whilst also striving for renewal by way of innovative research, intensive collaboration and an interdisciplinary approach. In addition, the Faculty has set its sights on internationalisation and the expansion of its English-taught education. Category:Amsterdam Category:University